blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoko Tohomiko
Tomoko Tohomiko, also known as Tigress Woo, is the sister of Kimiko Tohomiko, and daughter of Toshiro and Setsuna Tohomiko and an inter-dimensional spy. She is a member of the Tohomiko Clan. Appearance She has honey brown hair that is tied in a high ponytail with light brown eyes. She wears a light purple mask along with a light purple cape, yellow shirt, light green trousers and black gloves. Personality She is very open-hearted towards all of the Xiaolin Monks, however she is rarely seen smiling. Her kindness seemed to connect to her spy work. She uses it as a fake disguise for being a double agent. She is very skillful and suave, and she has a sly, deceiving ability that allowed her to fool the monks. She extraordinarily defied gravity similar to Kimiko, however she did not have the Xiaolin training her sister has. Background When she was twelve years-old, her mother and sister were involved in a fatal car accident. The accident resulted in her mother dieing and Kimiko becoming blind and mute, with Kimiko being stuck inside a coma for the next twelve years. She became an inter-dimensional spy in order to figure out a way to get her sister out of her coma. Later on, thanks to her job she was able to help Kimiko awaken from her twelve year long coma. Her father is Toshiro Tohomiko the founder and CEO of Tohomiko Electronics. Powers/Abilities *'Dimensional Traveling': She is able to travel from dimension to dimension with ease *'Dimensional Manipulation': She can control and manipulate dimensional energy around her *'Dimensional Vision': She is able to see through dimensional barriers with no restraint *'Dimensional Awareness': She is able to sense cross-dimensional portals and barriers within her proximity *'Planeswalking': She is able to travel to other planes of existence *'Contaminant Immunity': She is immune to all existing poisons, bacteria and diseases *'Enhanced Agility': She can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort *'Enhanced Balance': She can balance perfectly beyond those of normal humans *'Enhanced Combat': She has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training *'Enhanced Dexterity': She can control the movements and muscles of herself *'Enhanced Durability': She can sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults *'Enhanced Endurance': She can survive without supplies for a extended time *'Enhanced Flexibility': She can bend her body with little to no effort *'Enhanced Jump': She can jump incredible distances and land safely *'Enhanced Intelligence': She possess intelligence far beyond that of a normal human *'Enhanced Marksmanship': She can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant and close-range targets *'Enhanced Memory': She can remember and recall experiences and events inhumanly well after miniscule degrees of experience *'Enhanced Reflexes': She has a drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to *'Enhanced Senses': She has an extreme enhancement in all six senses *'Enhanced Speed': She can move at break-necking speeds of that of a jet-liner *'Enhanced Stamina': She can actually function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself *'Enhanced Strength': She can exert herself with super physical strength far greater than the average human *'Regenrative Healing Factor': She can heal herself at a super-fast rate from both life-threatening injuries in both internal and external injuries Relationships Kimiko Tohomiko (Little Sister) Toshiro Tohomiko (Father) Setsuna Tohomiko (Mother; deceased) Gallery Tigress.jpeg 0a085d1606a1e658fa959c824e6b186f.png 262.PNG 263.PNG 658d9053823d3df9264706835ee88b07.gif a93ab08b44c76af0f42303dfb307bfee.gif b2a421178cc37904d9ce165f0609a8eb.gif bb6316bb01293d97178b1603cddd39d6.gif 5ae7c6af9a0bd1c98f05d27cb16acc74.jpg 5edb17201de5e1d25fccf7d18aee331a.jpg 3727df491ba8e62bc177dd2c462c0d22.jpg 8463bbc3dccd7cdd655bc2dfdedbfa62.jpg 9389c2cd1bb3794fbd7db795812dd2c5.jpg 9541ec7f800f91de80b0206d7e40ae52.jpg 15487c184620dc56acdcf7028820c8fb.jpg b8ba6adc58b9926d580e3eb7f91b330a.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Family Members Category:Crossovers Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals